


金东 | 爱人有新欢

by 8_Jenny_Chan_8



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22677793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8_Jenny_Chan_8/pseuds/8_Jenny_Chan_8
Relationships: 谢金x李鹤东
Kudos: 7





	金东 | 爱人有新欢

李鹤东怎么也想不到，门外站着的居然是个与自己长相一般无二的陌生人。

“我还当谢老师转性了呵，他也是有够蠢居然找了个A货，糊弄谁呢真是。”

男人，或许用少年形容更贴切，正盯着对方衣摆下赤条条的白腿嗤笑。锋锐尖利，恨不得一语捅破天。

嗐少了那道疤，的确不同。李鹤东从照镜子般的魔幻体验中抽身，毫不客气地呛了回去。

“小弟弟这儿没成年不让进。”

砰——

他转身甩了门，坦荡得仿佛光屁股的那个不是自己。

“你才弟弟！”

“你他妈躲什么啊靠！”

“婊子就是婊子！”

李鹤东咬牙撕开一袋泡面，往好容易找到的干净碗里挤调料包，隔了许久不紧不慢地大声应答道。

“那你来找婊子你说你算什么东西？”

开玩笑，谁能在他嘴上占着便宜。

老旧的木板隔音效果也差，外面的人显然听见了并且把门踢得哐啷作响，像串恼羞成怒的小哑炮。

等面饼泡软的功夫李鹤东进屋套了件宽松的裤子，心头始终浮现着男孩的眼睛。那一潭澄澈见底的湖水，容不下任何杂质，遑论他这条臭鱼。

少年人漂亮单纯，是谢金会喜欢的类型。连床伴都都称不上的Money Boy竟然会清楚顾客床笫以外的偏好确实挺讽刺，但联想到初次交合那晚谢金喃喃低语的内容，还有什么不明白的呢。

何况他们拥有同一张脸。

李鹤东拿走压住碗沿的厚本情色杂志，拆了双一次性筷子磨掉毛刺开吃。可能水没烧熟不够烫亦或是泡的时间太短了，嚼起来有点硬。他强迫自己忽视反胃的冲动，一口口把面条吃了个精光。

填饱肚子之后，想再看一眼那男孩儿的欲望未减反增。李鹤东起身徘徊了几步仍旧开了门。

半大小伙子用毫不掩饰的厌恶目送隔壁单元衣着暴露的女人出电梯回家，侧身望见李鹤东的脸，眉头都嫌弃地蹙得更紧了，学乖了似地不吭声。

“进来吧，李冬。”

从他唇畔逸出的名字宛如一道豁口，裂开千奇百怪的纹理，露出故事原本的模样。

谢金与李冬相差十余岁的师生恋藕断丝连，可谢金对李鹤东也未生出主顾关系外的情愫。既非情敌，何来的赢家。

他们好似散落天涯两端的双生花，各自生长竞相绽放。一株枯败凋零，另一朵伏在枝头开得正艳。

李鹤东当然属于前者，所以他无法理解少年暗自投来的羡慕眼光。就因为自己睡了谢金？

多可悲，家庭美满前途无量的大学生嫉妒卖肉的。李鹤东开了听菠萝啤小口抿着，不错眼地盯紧对面那张清隽的脸。

李冬岔腿坐在谢金第一次来时坐过的小板凳上磕磕绊绊地讲话，叫他产生了接待嫖客的错觉，倏地没忍住干呕吐了人半身秽物，一大滩还没消化的泡面散发着糟糕的气味。

“对不住啊兄弟，里头有淋浴，你赶紧去洗洗吧我给你找条裤子。”

“愣着干嘛，老子又没病你把心放肚子里吧。”

李鹤东跑向橱柜翻出一条没来得及剪吊牌的牛仔裤塞进李冬怀里，又灌下一大杯白水屏息清理了垃圾。

男孩短短的寸头发梢还在滴水，抱着羽绒服踱到李鹤东跟前，看起来比刚才乖巧了许多，再开口却是语不惊人死不休。

“要不，咱们做吧？”

“我刚吐的是毒药把你熏傻了？”

他把打完结的垃圾袋扔到门口，一手扶着墙面想直起为拖地弯了半天的腰，听见这话差点没稳住身型。

李冬咬着唇沉默，被水汽蒸红的眼尾渐渐垂下忧伤的弧度。李鹤东仿佛遇见了许多年前的自己，明明对这个世界无能为力却又不甘妥协。

“你啊身在福中不知福，他不管躺在谁床上喊的都是你不好吗？”

“不好。”

“小傻子，得不到的永远是最好的。”

看似有理的鸡汤，毒不死李冬。刚满二十的少年没尝过多少苦楚，他嗜甜便觉得全天下的糖都会是甜的。哪怕是酸到掉眼泪的秀逗糖，也要吃进嘴里才肯承认，哦原来我错了。

李冬抖了抖胸前的短外套，没再言语就走了，留给李鹤东一个逆光的模糊轮廓。

小兽张牙舞爪地闯进家里撒完一通气，生活还得继续，眨眼便是新的一周。

日夜颠倒，暧昧昏沉，像是胃痛蔓延上头变作美妮尔综合征，精神远比目光涣散。

咚咚咚——

李鹤东被噪音吵醒后下意识抓过手机看了一眼，刚满九点，就算今天是礼拜四谢金也不至于这么早啊。

啊艹明天就找人把坏了的猫眼修好，他开门迎来熟悉的陌生面孔，心里如是想着。

“嫖娼也不用这么早吧？”

“上你还要挑日子？”

连串的哈欠活生生吓了回去，李鹤东拿手心抵在翘起的刘海上使劲压，晃了晃脑袋试图排空里面的水。

“弟弟别玩了，我不接雏儿。”

“诽谤是要讲证据的，要不试试？”

诽谤要个屁证据，他还没反应明白这句话的言下之意，猝不及防的拥抱夹杂着冬寒霜气霎时沁入心怀，冷风中浸泡过的棉服贴上半袖外赤裸的胳膊，凉丝丝的激得他收紧了臂弯。

他们穿的宛若分居南北半球的亲兄弟，莫名其妙抱在一处，中间隔着名为谢金的赤道。

“你会自恋到喜欢自己吗？不，你就是喜欢他而已。你会永远喜欢谢金吗？也说不准。那既然所有答案都模棱两可，干嘛做傻事呢。”

李鹤东挣出手揉了揉有点水肿的眼皮，捧着攒了小三十年的耐性苦口婆心地劝孩子。效果，貌似不理想。

“你帮帮我，你喜欢谢金也喜欢我对不对？”

对，他本来只配蹲在阴沟边看一辈子水中浮月，能有一缕干净的影子摘月而归也是好的。

何况谁是谁的影子，还不定呢。

希望谢金自求多福吧，李鹤东推人进浴室前替嫖客真心祈祷着。很快他也顾不上旁的了，比自己健康瘦削的肉体着实迷人。

尤其李冬还一副茫然的表情抓着润滑剂紧张地问他怎么弄，周身萦绕着谁也不舍得染指的纯净气息。

李鹤东的手指抖得厉害，沾了软膏一点点送进去，再想退出早已被生涩的肠肉死死绞紧。他只能蜷起另一根指头撑开穴口，换手做扩张。

“嘶……呼……”

呼吸再怎么放松脊背依旧绷成了直线，李冬掐着李鹤东的肩恨不得卸了对方一条膀子泄愤。

像抱着尾涸辙之鱼亲自喂水救活般替人做完准备，李鹤东顺便给自己挤进两泵润滑垫了垫。偪仄的卫生间里遍地狼藉，他只留下句别出来就往外溜了，临走前摸了把半勃的物件儿。

“年轻就是好啧。”

谢金来得比闹钟准时，格子围巾间藏了半朵未融尽的白花。李鹤东缠上去的时候，只觉触感凉得吓人。

“你手怎么这么冷？”

“刚楼下接了个电话。”

他把男人的手塞进体恤衣摆烘暖，凑近含着喉结轻吮，剥笋似地褪净谢金的衣裤。一场熟稔的性爱开幕前，李鹤东从善如流地挖坑。

“咱今儿玩点特别的怎么样？”

谢金靠着床头有些走神地颔首，任凭眼罩截断光源。胯间巨物在李鹤东的侍弄下渐渐复苏，被套上了一个震率很高的飞机杯。

李鹤东继续从床头柜掏出副手铐，把谢金双手反剪于腰后。夹层里塞了软海绵，戴起来不难受，至少他承受的时候是这么认为的。

“我去冲一下很快，等我～”

温柔的吻轻飘飘地掉在颧骨边上，李鹤东亲了亲谢金的侧脸然后哒哒趿拉着拖鞋朝浴室走去。

今天屋子里总浮着一段若有似无的冷香，谢金以为是李鹤东喷的香水，可这味道伴着暖风慢慢浓郁起来，刮得身上燥燥的。

不对，旧小区供暖系统没更新，哪有这么热乎过，这是又打了空调？

左右猜不中李鹤东的鬼点子，他干脆把所有精神聚集在身下，半截性器被裹得严严实实的，剩余落单的部分不太舒服，肉茎根部微颤的青筋叫嚣着需要抚慰。

视线受阻后滴滴答答的水声听起来格外清晰绵长，谢金等得有点急了，他明明记得李鹤东没有洗澡的习惯。

“好啦没得选，要我还是要我？”

“要你。”

声音顺着湿漉漉的水汽钻进谢金的耳孔，李鹤东握拳箍着两粒阴囊揉捏，如愿收到了回答。他摘了电动套子重新利索地做起手活，跪在人腿边伸头去探两片薄唇。

谢金衔着李鹤东柔软的舌尖纠缠，意外尝到了淡淡的烟味。这么老半天居然是忙着抽烟，觉得受了冷落的男人舌头打了个旋擦过整排牙根重复啃咬唇肉的动作。

没得选是真的，“我”不是。

李鹤东喘息着抹掉嘴角溢出的涎水，他离远了些掰开谢金的腿根留下一块足够大的空档，然后走到床尾捂着李冬的嘴把人压了过去。

应该很疼吧，男孩儿的兔牙磕在自己指根上死死咬着不放。太傻逼了，这都叫什么事儿。

谢金由始至终只说了两个字，甚至挺腰都兴致缺缺。李鹤东莫名慎得慌，见李冬缓缓动起来使了个眼色想撤。

“有意思吗？你们真的有够荒唐的！”

居然连三分钟都没撑过，李鹤东叹了口气把手抽出来甩了甩。他重新坐回床沿点了根烟，看着李冬无声的泪珠子一点点在褶皱床单间开出水花。

“彼此彼此，你不觉得一切开始得就挺荒唐的吗？”

心碎得比烟灰干脆，李鹤东抖了抖指尖发现所谓心事是这两三下甩不掉的。

“更荒唐的是我居然有点儿当真了，你就敢说你对我没有一丝一缕和李冬无关的感情吗？”

他徐徐吐出一轮圆满的烟圈，伸手摘了谢金的眼罩吻上尚未睁开的眼皮，颤栗的睫羽拂过下颌，痒痒的。

另一只手却拽着今夜真正的小猎物不放，李鹤东学着李冬的口吻把谢金嘴里曾经吐出来的词句又还回去。

“无火香薰里加了好东西，莫负此良宵啊谢老师。”

“哦对了，香薰也是因为上礼拜你嫌不开窗做完味道太重了才买的。”

最后一段灰蒂狼狈地积在了枕头旁，烫出个不大不小的焦洞。如果凑近瞧，或许能看见一行微渺的小字：

爱人有新欢，爱人是你，也是我。

END.

\------------------------------------------------------

  
说实话，个人是比较喜欢《忧伤的嫖客》那个尾声，因为有想看续篇的，就开发脑洞努力填完了这个故事。意思上可能差了点，唉。

没开车就是真的开不起来而已，下次搞水仙再也不走感情线了，干就vans了。


End file.
